One Night Stand
by trilliumgt
Summary: Neji and TenTen have a one night stand. Will it ruin their friendship or finally bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is a quick 3 chapter fic I've managed to piece together by a request from one of my readers. NejiTenForever offered up this plot "** where neji is blackmailing tenten into marriage" **Though it's not exactly like that, it is what spurred this fic. So hope you enjoy it. Remember to check out my page to find more NEJI and TenTen work and others. THanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Explicit Content, M Rating Beware)**

Neji snapped open his eyes and sat up. Horror filled him as he took in his surroundings. A bookcase full of weapons. A dresser topped with trophies and random crap. The ground, littered with clothes. He looked down at himself. His chest bare and with a little hesitation, he lifted the blanket up only to snap it back down again.

Naked. Completely and utterly naked.

He dropped his gaze to the left of him and there she lay, TenTen, asleep, hugging her pillow exposing her naked shoulders and messed long brown hair.

He rubbed his face, pinching his temples in a vain attempt to quell the building headache. His stomach flipped in terrible nervousness. His throat dry and his mouth sticky with the horrible aftertaste of sake. He maneuvered his legs off the bed, setting his feet on the floor, keeping a piece of the blanket to cover his privates as he dropped his head in his hands.

Regret had never before weighed so heavy on his shoulders. He stared at the carpet, going over yesterday's events, trying to figure out how he had gotten here. How he had let it get so far. But unfortunately, yesterday wasn't the only day mistakes were made. To get to the top of a mountain many footsteps must be taken. And years of friendship had carried them up to the precipice of yesterday.

Perhaps it began the day he first met her when they were twelve. His chivalry required him to walk her home everyday after practice even as she spouted off words of women independence and superiority. He would listen to her long winded rant about female equality with arms crossed and eyes closed. It wasn't just the first time he took her to her doorstep, no, he would hear the same kind of speech repeated everyday for two years. Sure it shifted and changed. New words she learned or new women's rights activists she met compiled into her lecture. But it was consistent in its quality.

Then at fourteen, she seemed to give up and accept the fact that he was well mannered and none of her feminist ways would stand in his way. Her words instead moved on, talking about their training, Gai, or Lee, not expecting any reply as she would ramble in her monologue. Sometimes he missed her speeches of chauvinistic men and then other times, he was grateful for her change of pace.

Then at sixteen, their walks became quiet. Comfortable. Enjoyable. Words were less important and sometimes, they walked longer than they needed to, taking a right instead of a left back to her place, going around the town instead of through it.

When did it become more? When was her presence more of a necessity than a nuisance? When did training with her become strung with tension instead of peace? When did she become a woman instead of the tomboyish girl he grew up with? It happened so steadily, gradually, that he couldn't pinpoint a moment. Yet he knew despite never talking about it, or even thinking about it, that he was falling in love her and she him. And by the time he knew what was happening, it was too late.

Perhaps it was their first kiss. A day like any other as he walked her home. But as they approached the door, she turned to him suddenly and kissed him so quickly, he couldn't respond fast enough. She was gone and the door was shut.

The second kiss happened six months later and this was just before the war, before their lives were forever changed. He dropped her off at her door and before she could go in, he snatched her arm and pulled her to him, holding the back of her neck as he kissed her. It was a long, drawn out kiss that had left them breathless. And as they stared at each other, full of confusion, full of excitement and love, he whispered 'good night' before walking away.

The war interrupted their lives, their futures, putting everything on hold. He nearly died and she couldn't forgive him for his attempted sacrifice to save their comrade. Their friendship seemed to end and for five months afterwards, as he recovered, as he regained his strength and talent, he didn't see her. Not once. It had been the slowest time had ever moved.

Perhaps it is fate that intervened or maybe just coincidence. They bumped into each other at the market. He had been speechless, gaping at her like a fool. Everything about her was the same, her hair, her face, her clothes, but she had somehow gotten so beautiful, he could hardly believe it was her. She smiled, a light blush on her cheeks and her voice, 'Hi, Neji', was the sweetest sound he's ever heard.

His reply, 'Hi,' was the stupidest thing he could come up with. He regretted it instantly. He didn't want to simply say hello. He wanted her back in his life. He wanted to yell at her for being distant, for leaving him when he needed her, for thinking she hadn't been on his mind when he stepped in front of Naruto to save him or on his mind at all times since. But he said nothing else. Until Lee came upon them with his exuberance and energy and invited them to go to dinner.

Dinner. Perhaps that's where it went wrong. Drink after drink, diving into history, talking to her again and listening to everything that's happened in his absence. They spoke about things that hadn't been thought about in years. Missions, team trips, moments were Lee and Gai were simply too much to handle. It was like a dam broke between them and they sat in that restaurant long after Lee past out and the kitchens closed and all that was left was the two of them, drinking, laughing, and enjoying one another again.

Two in the morning, he brought her home, bid her good night, and walked away with her smile in his eyes. So how then is he here? He had walked away.

Until he heard his name called from down the hall. He had turned around and she was running to him. He stood there hoping, praying she would do what he thought she would. And then she collided into him and his world burst into celebration as their lips connected. She jumped up, surprising him but he caught her legs just as she wrapped them around his waist and he began the walk back to her apartment never ceasing their kiss. It was sloppy and rushed and inexperienced but it didn't stop them. He rested her on the counter, and against his lips she murmured, 'Bedroom,' clawing at his clothes, pulling his arms out of his shirt to expose his chest. Her hands chaotic in their touch. He'd do anything she said at that moment to keep her doing what she was doing.

Once more he picked her up. He toed off his shoes, his manners never faltering even in his current state. He got into the bedroom and let her legs fall so her feet were now on the floor. It freed his hands to tangle in her hair, pulling out her buns with ease, the silk twisting into his fingers, holding her to his lips as she worked on her own clothes, undoing buttons he would have no idea how to find. When her shirt fell to the floor, they broke and his eyes dropped to take in private attributes he's never seen before. She was smiling, grinning even as she grabbed ahold of her sports bra and pulled it up over her head. He swallowed, unable to look away even as the gentlemen in him was screaming about indecency and immorality to be looking at naked woman.

Her hand grabbed his, lifting it and just before his fingers reached her skin, he had pulled back, a moment of clarity springing to life and he spun on his foot, 'I should go.'

'You can't back out now.' She murmured pressing herself against his bare back and he literally groaned at the feel of her. Her hands ran over his chest, sinking to his belly, and that rare moment of lucidity vanished. He turned back around, his lips on hers once more and her fingers gripped his shoulders, pulling him to the bed. He stumbled, a vain effort to stop their movements but it only pushed her further till her legs hit the bed and she fell into the sheets with him on top. He forced himself up on his elbows and knees placing a bit of space between them so she couldn't feel the excitement she was causing and his lips descended down her long neck. Her breathing caused his belly to boil and when he grasped her nipple in his mouth, her moans became a sudden goal. He wanted to hear more and do whatever he could to force them out of her.

Her hands wandered to his pants, pushing them down and he complied, mindlessly shoving them off as he concentrated solely on her breasts, learning where to touch and what she liked and what she loved. She then worked on her own pants and he had to lean back, breaking contact but the action wasn't quick enough and he grabbed the fabric and yanked it off her legs, tossing them to the floor.

It was another moment of reality as she laid before him with her legs spread, wearing nothing but panties. He simply breathed as his eyes raked over her. Her body was lean and everything he ever thought it would be. Her breasts perfectly round with lush pink nipples. Her thighs thick and full of muscle. 'TenTen.' He whispered breathless, 'We should stop.'

A simple smile was his response. 'I want you.'

The words broke him and he fell upon her, ravishing her mouth, her neck, her skin. He wanted to touch her everywhere, get to know her body the same way he knew her fighting techniques, her mind, her personality. But he was nervous, afraid even, of touching her where she didn't want him too. His hand glided up her thigh, her stomach, gripping a breast then diving into her hair. He was unprepared when her own hand slid downward, sinking into his boxers and gripping him. He broke from her lips, sucking in breath against her ear, his entire body rigid and stiff as she stroked him. It was a sensation he could never forget. It was new and erotic and he never wanted her to stop.

Until he needed her to stop and he gripped her wrist, resting his forehead against her collarbone, panting like he just ran across the country. She giggled into his ear, a vixen that enraged him. No amount of kissing, tongue and all got rid of her satisfied little smirk. He rolled them over roughly, laying back against the bed. She sat up on her knees, staring down at him and with a vengeance both hands stretch over her skin, pinching and twisting, making her squeal much to his delight. He gripped the back of her neck once more and brought her down to meet his lips. She broke the kiss however and slipped a hand over the back of his, 'This is where I want you.' She moved his hand down her body and he watched with wide eyes and baited breath as she slipped him between her legs. 'Like this.' She pressed her fingers on the back of his. Her panties were wet and he clenched his teeth as the tips of his fingers rotated at a certain spot, making her buck and moan. He watched her face, the way she closed her eyes, her breath hitched, and she bit her lip. More daring, he pushed her hand off of his and dipped inside her underwear, feeling the smooth texture of her center. The nub more prominent and he pressed against it. 'Oh, Neji.' She groaned, her head tilting backward and he kissed her throat, amazed he could cause so much pleasure from just a simple touch. He tested the waters, moving in small circles, observing each sharp inhale and twitch. She leaned to the side, falling on the bed and he followed with eagerness, his hand between her spread legs, his lips on her nipple. She twisted and mewed, it was a most amazing thing to witness. But it wasn't enough, he wanted to see where else he could touch. HIs fingers shifted from making circles into back and forth motions, slipping between her lips. The wetness became more pronounced and so did her trembling. He slid them further down and there he found her entrance and his finger slipped right in. Her whole back came off the edge as she moaned, her legs opening wider naturally. Inside her was like a warm sponge, surrounding his entire digit and drenched in her juices. If this was the reaction he gets from a skinny little finger, what was she going to do when he emerged himself into her?

Her hands pawed at her panties, 'Take'em off.' She breathed and he gripped each side of her panties and pulled them down her legs, throwing them with her pants. Once again, her legs were left wide and welcoming and this time, his eyes took in her most intimate part. It was odd but in a gorgeous sort of way. So different to see it in person and not medical books. It was shaved and tight. He could only imagine what it felt like inside.

He licked his lips, shaking his head, 'We shouldn't be doing this.'

'Do you want to leave?' She asked with a knowing smile.

'It's…' He struggled with words, staring at her naked center. 'It's,' he licked his lips again, his mouth dry, 'a sin.'

'Haven't you ever wanted to do something sinful?'

His eyes lifted to hers, 'Many times.'

Her smile turned into a wide grin. 'Show me.'

He slowly lowered himself, hands on both sides of her, keeping him a few inches above. He simply admired her face, kissing her gently once, twice, pulling back. He was shaking, desire overtaking him, excitement drowning him. He swallowed again, 'I've never...I don't…'

'Me either.' She touched his cheek, soothing him. 'I know a little bit. Girls talk.'

'It will hurt.'

'At first.'

'I don't want to hurt you.'

'Oh now you don't want to hurt me but when we're training you don't give a ratass.' She giggled, wiping the sweat from his temple.

'How else will you learn?'

'Shut up.'

There was a pause in their conversation and he kissed her softly once, twice. 'Do you…' His cheeks burned, 'I don't have a condom.'

'I'm on birth control.'

He blew out a sigh of air in relief. He kissed her savagely, their tongues battling, their passion escalating once more and her hands shoved at his boxers. He was just as eager, shoving them down and kicking out of them all the while kissing her cheek, her jaw, her throat. Her nails gliding up and down his shoulders and arms, sending chills. He paused once more, meeting her gaze. 'Are you sure?'

'God, Neji, you never talked so much in your life!'

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck as he grabbed himself, positioning right at her entrance. Her body clung to him and he murmured into her ear, 'Relax.' And with that, he slowly entered her, listening to the hitch of her breath, paying attention to the tension in her arms and legs. She was trembling just as he was. He felt it, when he pressed in, the break of her virginity and he stayed still until she told him to keep going. He kissed her to distract her and soon all her muscles lost their strength and he slipped further in with ease. He rested his forehead against her collarbone, withholding his groan, clenching his teeth. The warmth, the wetness, the tight embrace. He could have cum right then but he managed, barely, to hold on.

He moved back and thrusted forward and they both released a gruttal noise, clenching each other,incapable of keeping quiet.

Too little time passed before he began to feel the sensations building around him. He had to stop, change their position, focus on other parts of her body in order to ease the approaching orgasm. But it was inevitable. His first time, he couldn't keep going.

'I can't.' He grit out.

'It's okay."

"We need a towel."

"You can stay in.'

He squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting once more, 'I shouldn't.'

'Do it.'

And with her consent, he released inside, gripping her hips, a deep satisfied groan escaping despite how hard he tried to suppress it. His whole body felt weak and he collapsed upon her, breathing fast and hard. He couldn't believe how much of a work out this was and it only lasted ten minutes.

Ten minutes.

Shame filled him and he pulled back to meet her face. She was content, gazing at him, running her fingers up and down his back. 'You didn't…?' It was a question he didn't know how to ask.

She winced, 'Sorry.'

'Give me a few minutes.'

He pulled out of her, unknowing the mess that would cause. She snatched a blanket and shoved it between her legs but the liquid already spilt on the bed. Holding the fabric, she raced to the bathroom. He stared at the ceiling, catching his breath, amazed at the fading sensations and yet feeling like a buffoon for his failed performance. He could actually fall asleep right now and his eyes drifted closed but pride stood in his way.

When the light shut off from the bathroom, he sat up with his feet off the bed and held out his hand. She took it, letting him guide her to climb on his lap. Her arms around his shoulders, their lips found one another again and with her body pressing up, her breasts squashed between them, grinding her wet center against his deflated member, it only took a minute for his libido to return. The perks of being young, healthy, and virgin. She leaned up on her knees and with a guiding hand, slipped him back inside. Even wetter than before, he gripped her ass cheeks and helped her rock and bounce and move with such energy, her moans reached the entire apartment. It was easier this time to hold himself back and time lapsed from ten minutes to an hour and within that timeframe, she reached her peak four times, erasing his shame, restoring his manhood.

After grabbing new sheets from the closet and haphazardly tossing them over the bed, they collapsed beside one another, staring at each other with only the moonlight to expose their faces. His fingers danced upon her shoulder, her cheek, tucking in stray strands of hair, 'Are you aware of how I feel about you? How I've felt about you?'

Her smile was radiant. 'Yes.'

He nodded, satisfied he wouldn't have to word it. 'Are you in pain?'

'Did I seem like I was in pain?'

He stifled a yawn, fighting the need to close his eyes. He didn't want the night to end. He was afraid none of this was real.

She touched his jaw, 'Go to sleep.'

'I should go. My lack of presence will be noted.'

Though there was slight disappointment in her eyes, she hid it from her voice. 'Alright.'

'But I wish to stay.'

She snuggled closer, her legs entwining with his own. And that was the last of their conversation.

Now it's a new day and with a fresh mind, Neji gripped his head in terrible realization of what they've done. The consequences that will follow them from this day on. They were only nineteen with a lifetime ahead of them and now this mistake will have repercussions neither of them want. Why didn't he leave? So many times he tried when rationalization sprang ahead and yet it was smothered by irrational desire.

Neji stood up, snatching his underwear and pants, hastily putting them on while being as quiet as he could. He found his shirt in the kitchen by the door. After using the bathroom and cleaning his mouth as much as he could without a toothbrush, he almost reached for the door. It would be a cowardly move and one he couldn't do to her so he kneeled down on her meditation pad and stared out the window, to watch the late morning become early afternoon and think over their hasty actions.

It wasn't too long before she woke up. Her movements heard as she went about gathering new clothes, using the bathroom. He rotated on the pad and faced her doorway in wait. Her footsteps padded on the ground and out she came, stalling with an odd face as she met him sitting on the floor. "You're still here." She became slightly concerned about her appearance, tossing her long brown hair about in a quick attempt to straighten it out.

"Please sit."

With knitted brows full of confusion, she came around the couch and sat on the edge. "What's going on?"

"I apologize for my misbehavior. I cannot express how terrible my actions were. I will however stand by my misdeeds. I will converse with my Uncle to determine a time and place for marriage as is convenient for you."

She held up a quick hand, getting to her feet, "Marriage?" She busted out laughing, "What?"

He grit his teeth, "My clan is strict with its rules. I have disgraced you. I will not allow you to walk around a used woman."

She covered her face, dying of laughter, "I can't. I can't handle this. Neji. We aren't getting married."

"I must insist."

"And I must refuse." She hurried to kneel in front of him, grabbing his hands, "Neji, I'm not marrying you just because we slept together."

"Do you expect me to not follow my clan's regulations? I must take responsibility for my lustful regrets."

"Regrets?"

He paused, sensing her upset. "A misuse of words."

"You sure about that?"

Neji noted her retract as she stood and stepped backward, "You are misunderstanding."

"Regret is a very easy word to understand. And very hard to misuse."

"TenTen, I do not regret our night. However, repercussions are not always as pleasant. I've taken from you and should not have. Our actions last night are for married couples. Our sin is tangible. We must make it right and wedlock is the only salvation."

"Boy, I knew you were a little unhinged but this? Neji, your clan lives in the 18th century. I however do not. I'm not tarnished. I'm not a 'used woman'. I'm happy and perfect. So stop ruining this with craziness." She ventured to the kitchen, shaking her head, muttering to herself.

Neji got to his feet, "Craziness? Is that how you respect me?"

She took out the jug of milk, offering a soft smile, "No. I'm sorry. That was rude. But I can't understand you. This wasn't on your mind last night."

"I was plenty distracted but if you recall, I attempted to stop our coupling on multiple occasions."

She sighed, pouring her milk into a small plastic cup. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm not marrying you."

"Listen to reason, TenTen. You are dishonored. What sort of man am I to allow it?"

"Allow it? Allow it? Like I need any kind of permission from you!. Oh, God, let's stop." She lowered her forehead to the counter, tapping it lightly, "This is too much with a hangover."

Neji rounded the counter, grabbing her arm, forcing her up to look at him, "What is so terrible about marrying me?"

Her brows knit, love consuming her as she rested her hand against his cheek, trying to stroke the tension from his jaw, "Nothing. But we're young still. I'm nineteen years old. I don't want to get married before I even accomplish my goals. I'm not going to sit in some kitchen, waiting for you to come home."

"Having you live in shame is not a possibility for me."

TenTen rested her head against his chest and though his hands remained at his side, he didn't step away. "No one will have to know."

"I will know. Our sin will weigh on me and I will not be able to face my uncle with pride."

TenTen tightened as she stepped back, glaring, "Stop calling it a sin."

"It is a sin. You can pretend all you like but I will not ignore the teachings of my clan. I am a man of honor."

"You weren't last night."

The upset on his face made her regret her words and she attempted to reach out but he bypassed her, snatching his shoes off the floor. "Neji, stop, don't leave like this."

"We are going in circles. It is taxing and annoying."

She watched him as he forced his feet into each shoe, tying up the laces with jerking movements, expressing his upset but she didn't know how to fix it. Letting him walk out the door like this, however, was not ideal and with a shove off her feet she followed him to the door, grabbing his hand. He remained stoic staring out the entryway, refusing to look back at her. She rested her forehead against the back of his shoulder, "Neji." But any other words were lost to her. She couldn't marry him, not right now and especially not when it was more of an obligation than a want.

He waited a long time for her to unsay her words and agree to his proposal but when several minutes passed and she said nothing, Neji slipped out of her hand and walked away.

* * *

 **This was supposed to be a one-shot but I couldn't end it like this! If you're a first time reader of my fics say Hi! Make sure to check out my stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys are liking this impromptu fanfic.**

Chapter

Neji contemplated how he would get into the compound without being seen. But with a clan that could see beyond walls, he decided to keep his head high and march through the entrance with his pride intact.

The moment he stepped passed the gates, a servant approached. "Neji-sama, your Uncle wishes to see you."

His body stiffened, cursing internally before nodding politely and following behind. What are the odds his Uncle is looking for him? Out of all the days, why today? Then again he never slept away from home aside from missions. If he thought he could return in the middle afternoon without a member noting his absence, he is gravely ignorant. And of course he is ignorant on matters of secrecy and clandestine rendezvous. He should have returned home after his engagement with TenTen.

His engagement with TenTen.

The tension in his body only increased. He had slept with TenTen. The very words were intense causing a mix of a emotion he isn't used too. There is excitement and thrill. And then there is horror and the weight of stupidity. How could he let his actions overrule his discipline? He had always been in control before. Reacting to silly desires was something he had ended years ago when he was a boy going through puberty. He had been able to get through that part of his life without incident. Why now, a man at nineteen, he couldn't hold himself back?

TenTen hadn't helped any, true enough.

A flash of her body laying before him, nearly caused a groan of disbelief, of desire, of regret.

Though he had said the word regret was a mistake, to an extent it wasn't. Waiting until marriage was a huge part of his upbringing. He felt shame now for disregarding such a basic rule. What will the clan think if they find out? Will they shun him? Will they bully TenTen?

He'll have to lie if only to protect her honor. And his pride.

More sins on top of sins. Isn't that how it goes, though?

Eliminating any revealing sentiments on his face, Neji stepped into his Uncle's parlor. He was greeted by more than one person as a crowd formulated around his Uncle's table with late afternoon tea in their hands. He hadn't been aware of any meeting taking place and now cursed his luck for the situation in front of him. He lowered to his knees, bowing as he entered before taking an empty seat at the table.

His Uncle hosted a drink, "My nephew, thank you for joining us." There was an unusual smirk on his lips that Neji noted with concern. After a servant poured his tea, he took it up, mimicking and sipping the hot liquid. It's the first thing in his stomach since yesterday and it warmed up his quaking insides.

"I was surprised not find you in your bed this morning."

Neji stalled. Passing glances from the other members of the board, and soon small little chuckles whispered secretively.

"And to return home in the same clothes so late in the day." His uncle grinned. "It seems my nephew is a true man now."

As horrifying as it was to sit there, Neji observed as the surrounding members took up their drink in salute, seeming to congratulate him. He clenched his drink, forcing a sip, as his eyes kept to the table, painfully feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

The man sitting beside him, nudged him inappropriately, "Tell us, who was the lucky lady?"

Others joined in, "The Geisha quarter?"

"Minks in Mink?"

"The Heart Motel?"

To his horror, they were naming brothels. Why did they seem familiar with such vile places? Neji only knew them from friends and only briefly as he would chose those moments to walk away. He remained quiet as they continued, teasing each other in the process, naming creatures like Sugar, Blue Tiger, Lips, and other outrageous titles. One that seemed popular among these married men was Nun Love. It made quite an impression and they giggled like schoolgirls talking about it. Or her. Or whatever the hell it was.

After several disgusting, degrading minutes, the crowd got quiet once again, looking at him expectantly but Neji refused to participate until he was once again nudged. "So who was it, Neji-san?"

The shame of mating with a hooker or prostitute, outweighed his need to keep his coupling a secret. But he still couldn't name her and degrade her. "I assure you, you would not know her." Such a wording would expose it was no brothel. His respect for these men dying with each passing second. "May I be excused?" He nearly begged. This was humiliating enough.

"No, not quite. But would you gentlemen excuse us? I have some important matters to discuss with Neji." They chuckled and slapped Neji on the back as they moved out. Every hit was like a stab of disgust making Neji cling to his cup to keep his composure.

When the door closed, his Uncle shifted to a more comfortable position, keeping an annoying smirk on his lips. "This is a proud moment, why are you so quiet?"

"Am I normally not quiet, Uncle?"

"Tell me, who is this woman of the night?"

"I prefer privacy, Uncle."

"Now, Neji don't be so serious. Must I do my own investigation?"

An investigation on his virginity? Why is this day turning into the worst day of his life? Isn't it supposed to be a good day considering?

Neji instead directed the conversation elsewhere, "Do not fear, Uncle. I will do right and marry her."

"Marry? Is she in such a high position to enforce marriage? Now you must tell me for the safety of our clan. Is she Hyuuga?"

"No, Uncle."

"Inuzuka? Akimichi? Aburame?"

"No."

"Hm. Tell me her last name at least."

Neji shifted uncomfortably. People with no last name weren't typically respected or considered a part of society. It is the reason most of them join the Academy.

His silence bothered his Uncle. "Neji, if your secrecy is any indication of her importance, you have dishonored this family. I need a name immediately."

Neji bowed his head. It was exactly as he thought. All these years of contributing to the Hyuga name and one wrong night, everything was erased. Why hadn't he stopped himself? And worse, he cheapened TenTen's character with his recklessness.

"My teammate, TenTen."

A breath of relief escapes his Uncle and Neji observes him as he takes up his drink, "Goodness, Neji, you cannot stress an old man's heart so."

"I understand my obligation, Uncle. And I will follow through with my responsibility to this clan."

His uncle chuckles, "I do not wish to insult your teammate, as it seems you hold her in high regard but a marriage is not necessary."

Neji's brows knit, "I do not understand. I stole her purity."

"I'm happy for you but she has no family to represent her. She holds no money or influence to her name. She is...as I said, I do not wish to insult her. There will be no marriage."

"My comprehension of consummation is not so varied but I was under the impression, punishment would incur?"

"For women, Neji, that is true. Women are more fragile and must wait till marriage. However men, are allowed to get away with a few misdeeds, if you understand me."

"I do not."

"As you have realized, men require certain releases for stress, to keep a clear head. As long as you keep such meetings clandestine and never interact physically with a woman of high rank, there is nothing wrong with your actions. I am proud of you. Her name shall not leave this room and I even encourage you to continue if you desire her. However, she is not to be thought of more than a convenience. Is that clear enough?"

Neji stood to his feet. Every muscle taunt that he fisted his hands at his side. He did not consider if his Uncle noticed. "You expect me to use her as a whore?"

"Do not get upset. She is important to you, and that is fine. I am simply expressing you may have your fun but any further will not be permitted. She is beneath you. A marriage is for our gain not for our loss."

"Our loss?"

His uncle's playful features altered as he took in Neji's stance. They hardened, a more direct and commanding expression took its place. "You feel for this girl, then?"

Neji remained silent, unwilling to reveal that he loved her, unsure what his Uncle would do in response.

"Bring her over. I wish to talk to her."

"I will not expose her to humiliation. She has endured enough."

"It was not a request, Neji. You will bring her over so that I may meet this woman that's taken your boxed heart. Now leave, before you upset me."

Neji forced a reluctant bow before stomping out of the room and into the streets of his compound. Just how was he going to get TenTen to come? She was rightly stubborn in all things. If she didn't want to do something she simply didn't. She had no sense of obligation or responsibility that he had grown up with. She was free and would allow no one to tie her. What could he do to convince her? She turned down his marriage proposal with ease. No doubt she would say no to this inconvenience as well. For the first time, he hated her flippant disregard for authority.

Neji returned to his own small apartment on the edge of the compound to shower and dress in new clothes. To his surprise, he could smell her perfume on his used clothes and as silly as it sounded he pressed it to his nose and inhaled. So many scenes of last night replayed in his head but one in particular came to mind and he stood in the shower to relive it.

 _TenTen sat on his lap with his fingers digging into the meaty portion of her behind assisting her as she moved up and down upon him, causing pleasures he hadn't been aware of. He had his face pressed against her cleavage as they bounced. He kept his eyes open, staring at a nipple, the sight too amazing to turn away from._

 _But then she stopped and tapped his shoulder, "I want to try something else." She breathlessly whispered and he was more than accepting to her thoughts. She climbed off him and he watched with lustful eyes as she crawled to the center of the bed. It was there she simply waited, looking over her shoulder at him. She smiled, "Well?"_

 _He got on his knees behind her and though he wasn't exactly sure what was happening, her center was still in his sight, wet and waiting. Common sense moved him closer until he pushed in from behind. Her moans transformed and her face fell into the pillow. "That's it. That's the spot." She whimpered and it almost sounded like she was in pain but she made no attempt to stop him. He worked with vigor, their skin slapping, echoing in the empty apartment. He clenched her hips forcing her to meet him. Sweat built on his brow from the exertion._

 _She started cursing and a hand a reached back to clench his thigh. She let out a deep guttural sound as she body tightened around him. The pressure and pleasure intensified but he couldn't stop, not when it was causing her so much bliss._

 _Then suddenly her moans ceased and she was silent. Her body froze and he instantly got scared, stopping his movements, "Are you-"_

" _Don't stop."_

 _Confused on her actions, he continued until she let out a soft, 'Yes.' and all her muscles gave out on her and she collapsed on the bed, panting. She turned on her back, smiling at him as he remained in his position with his hands at his side._

" _What happened?" He questioned._

 _She giggled. "What do you think happened?"_

" _You…"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Oh."_

" _Oh?"_

" _I mean...good."_

 _She giggled and reached out her hands, opening her legs up, summoning him and he lowered upon her, watching her._

" _Do you need time?"_

" _After that? A minute would be helpful."_

" _A minute?"_

" _I'm not a guy, Neji. We don't have to stop everytime I cum."_

" _So...you can…keep going?"_

" _Well yeah but-"_

 _Neji directed himself back inside and her sentence turned into a moan._

As he had said, his knowledge of sex was limited but she opened his world to a whole new side of training. Now all he wanted was to get better at it. To practice for hours upon hours until she begged him to stop just like she did during their regular training sessions. What other things could he learn? What other ways were there to please her? He needed to know, much like he needed oxygen and water.

But sleeping with her again didn't seem possible now after this morning. She had turned down his offer for marriage. His pride was shattered by her insult. He barely wanted to face her again and yet seeing her was all he wanted to do. He couldn't call upon her. He would not break the silence first and he would not appear desperate. So how else was he to talk to her?

Involving Lee seemed like an easy route to take however dealing with Lee is not. If he happened to learn they coupled last night, his excitement would drown any other discussion. Lee had been hinting at their affections for years but neither TenTen or Neji himself listened. They were more interested in expanding their fighting talents and a relationship was hardly what either of them needed. But the war changed them. Or him at least. Fighting became second place.

A knock on his door bolted him out of his thoughts and he hurried with dressing. A servant allowed whoever it was into the parlor and soon a knock on his door. "A woman by the name TenTen wishes to see you, Neji-sama."

His movements stalled and he stared at the door with surprise. He cleared his throat, "I'll be out in a minute."

He sat on the bed, unsure what was happening. Why would she come here? She had turned him down and let him walk away. To him, their spontaneous coupling was over. He would regretfully avoid her if his Uncle hadn't demanded her presence.

Gathering courage, he went out of his room and down the hall. He kept moving till he came to the doorway and saw her sitting at a table with a cup of tea in her hand. Her eyes wide as she met him. He kept his face stoic as he stepped in. He sat across from her and a servant was quick to rest a cup into his hands and he sipped silently waiting for her to begin. It is a shock to the senses to see her again after last night. After seeing her in positions he shouldn't have. To his dissatisfaction, it feels different around her. Tense, aggravating even, and full of space.

"Can we talk in private?"

Neji glanced around, a servant sitting in the corner. It is the best he could offer her. Privacy with an unmarried woman is inappropriate. "Say what you will."

She sighed annoyed and glanced at the servant. "Okay. Can we talk about sleeping together last night?"

HIs eyes went wide and he nearly choked on air. Discretion was mandatory and she simply said with such blatant disregard. Has she no respect? He flicked his hand and dismissed the servant. Once the door closed, he replied, "Do you desire rumors to spread of our transgression?"

"I don't care. I'm not ashamed."

Neji bent over in a harsh whisper, "Neither am I." He pulled back, composing himself straight and fixing his tone, "But to shout it, is another thing. What did you come here for?"

"I didn't want another five months to pass before we talked again."

"And what could we have to talk about?"

She paused, staring at him. Her fingers clenched her cup and her brows knit in her upset, "Is that how you want to be? We have one night and than you drop me?"

Neji got to his feet, "Do not insinuate I used you. I offered you-"

She snaps up, "Marriage! At nineteen. After five months of not talking. I want to be friends again, at least. Can you even listen to what I'm saying. It's not about you. There are things I want to do first that doesn't require me strapped and jailed by a man. But you have to make this so difficult. It's either all or nothing. You've always been like this."

"If you know this about me, then why let me in your bed? I cannot settle for bits and pieces."

"Yes, you always get what you want."

"Because I work for it. I was given nothing but limitations. I sacrificed enough and will not give anymore. I almost lost you once, I will not allow it again. So yes, it is all or nothing because I cannot bare it otherwise."

His declaration left her speechless and her mouth bobbed in surprise. He sat down refusing to look at her. He took a sip of his tea in spite but it was hot and burned his tongue. He made no sound however setting it back on the table, sightlessly glaring at the wooden table.

"If your clan," She slowly began, "didn't make you marry, would you still have asked me?"

"Irrelevant, considering your answer. And be relieved. My Uncle seems to think only women of importance require such respect."

It took her a moment, "Excuse me?"

He had said it to hurt her pride, as his had been damaged this morning. He was however unprepared for her anger.

"What a dick!"

He took another sip, "Please refrain from foul words here." He couldn't stop her cursing on the battlefield but in his home, he wouldn't allow it. His knowledge of profanity is purely from her. Growing up, he learned very colorful uses of the Japanese language. "He would like to meet you."

"Oh, I'll meet him alright. Give him a piece of- wait, why?"

Neji shrugged, careless of the details. Exposing that he had feelings for her isn't something he wants to converse about after her denial.

"Now?"

He wished never but what choice did he have? Neji called the servant back in to run to his Uncle, letting him know TenTen was in the compound and would meet him. It was only a matter of time till the servant returned and until then they sat in silence, drinking tea, unsure where to go from here.

Their night together last night was looking more and more irrational. TenTen was right, five months of ignoring each other had pierced their friendship. It was a topic they hadn't talked about despite how much they spoke yesterday, hours and hours of reminiscing, of enjoying each other's company, laughing, and drinking. He wished it had been done different. A first date, months and months of courting and if all things went well, he'd propose, she'd say yes and they'd share their first time together on their wedding night. Before the war, that had been the plan. But as more and more time past, and she didn't visit him, she didn't come to his welcome home celebration after a month in the hospital, and she ignored requests for training, this ideal for their future became less and less plausible.

Now last night, they've skipped a year of dating and a wedding ceremony and here they are, in a terrible mess.

"Why didn't you visit me?" He suddenly broke, staring at his tea.

She shifted, her hands in her lap, picking at her nails. "You pissed me off. Like you love to do."

"For five months."

"You were willing to die. What's five months to eternity?"

"I am a Ninja at the disposal of the village. I do what is required."

"And me? What about me? You're not disposable to me."

His rage increased, "Why are you denying me then?"

"I am not denying you!"

A knock on the door and the servant told them his Uncle was ready.

* * *

 **Sometimes when you keep digging at something, you only make a mess. What do you think his uncle is going to say?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for all your reviews! The forced Marriage idea, I will think about it on my vacation, see if I can come up with something unique and not over done. No promises. If anyone has any ideas they want to see, send them over and I'll try. I"m really out of ideas so this might be the last thing you get from me. Love you all and thanks for your support.

-chapter

They walked to his Uncle's house quiet. Both of them had their arms crossed with ample space between them. It was awkward and awful with unsaid words building a wall between them. Now they are going to sit before his Uncle like this, it was a torture beyond Neji has yet experienced. This entire day was too emotionally straining. It was wearing on him having not dealt with such sentiments since he was a child. His patience was at an all time low. Her mixed messages weren't needed either. She wasn't denying him but she said no to his proposal. What sense did that make?

The servant brought them into the parlor where his Uncle sat reading scrolls. He rolled them up as they entered and offered them to sit before him on the two pads waiting for them. His uncle nodded to TenTen in polite introduction, "TenTen-san, it is a pleasure to meet you formally. I've seen you many times before but I never was introduced." It was a slight toward Neji for inconsiderate manners and Neji winced at the implication. He probably should have at some point introduced them considering how he valued her. "You've known my nephew since you were twelve. Seven years is a long time. You must be well knowledged in Hyuga tradition."

TenTen shly responded, "Not really. Neji doesn't talk much."

A soft smile replied, "That is true. Getting words out of him is a difficult process at times."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "My shortcomings are not up for discussion."

His uncle chuckled, "Imagine my surprise to learn that the two of you spent time together. You must mean an awful bit to succeed where other women have failed. I've tried to introduce many opportunities to him and he was beyond crude to each and every woman."

TenTen suppressed a smile, nodding, "I'm sure."

"May I be blunt with you, TenTen-san?"

She glanced at Neji before she agreed.

"What are your intentions?"

"My intentions?"

"I'm well aware of your position in our village. An average Ninja. No family name. Funds that are limited and no inherintage. My nephew must seem like a way out of poverty and amenity. Surely you understand our clan's influence. One word and we can make you ANBU or the Hokage's personal elite squad. If this is your goal, let me warn you that you will not succeed. I've known leches like you my entire life-"

"Uncle, that is enough."

TenTen shifted her eyes to him, "You brought me here to listen to this?"

"I did not know. Uncle-"

"It is my duty to protect you. It is difficult to see lies when lust blinds you. It is their way, opening their legs to snag-"

"Say no more, Uncle, I beg you. You misunderstand."

TenTen stood, "I will not sit here and be insulted. Excuse me."

Neji stood, stepping after her as she ran out of the house but instead turned back to his uncle with defiance in his eyes, "Why?"

"Loose women, Neji, are not fit to be brides. Let alone Hyuga."

"She was pure, I exposed that."

"So she says. Trust me, Nephew, women like her are full of tricks. They will do whatever possible to climb their way to the top. And use whoever they must. You aren't the first one, and you will not be the last. But I will protect you from vixens like her."

Neji clenched his fists, "You insult me, Uncle, thinking I would fall for a woman like that. TenTen is not like other women. She is careless to material items. She works for her position and is proud of what she has done. She would never accept charity. Her pride is too great."

"You are truly in love it seems. I'm too late."

"She turned down my proposal."

His uncle stalled in response. His eyes shifted toward the door TenTen had exited and then they dropped to the floor.

"If you'll excuse me, I mean to go after her and undo what you've done."

His uncle waved a hand and with that, Neji bowed quickly, rushing out the door. He ran to the end of the compound, searching for her. With his Byakugan activated he found her walking through town with a angry scowl on her face. He took off to the right, dipping and dodging through the evening crowd, cursing his luck for every person he ran into. He caught her buns over the crowd and watched her turn the corner and he jumped over them to get to her in time. He snatched her arm, turning her around. Her eyes vibrant in rage, ready to snap at whoever grabbed her. Then the tension left her fist and she shook her head, ripping out of his hold.

"TenTen, wait."

"I don't want to hear anymore."

"My uncle had no right to say that to you."

She faced him, "Is that what you think?"

"Of course not."

"I don't want your money or your screwed up clan. If that's what their teaching their men, I don't want to be a part of it. I should have known. Why do I expect you to be different? You are just like your Uncle. I knew what kind of person you were when I was twelve years old and I let myself be convinced you could change. But you can't. Not living there. I don't know how I could let myself...last night was a mistake." She stepped backward, away from him, with unshed tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Neji." She turned and ran.

He couldn't go after her. His feet felt glued to the floor, his body felt heavy. Her words were like weights, shackling him.

Neji had always been proud of his clan. There had never been a reason not too. The Branch shaming had ended three years ago and many other unsavory habits were slowly coming to an end. They had some flaws but nothing that would make him feel shame. How TenTen had managed it, he doesn't understand. It was the way the clan works. But it doesn't mean it was a flaw in his character.

Now she felt last night was a mistake. A stab to his pride. A tear in his emotional heart. He never thought he could feel like this. A pathetic, shell of a man. Everything is falling apart when yesterday, before they slept together, it was finally coming together. How could he go from one extreme to the other? Complete happiness to utter devastation within twenty-four hours?

There were no words he could say. If last night hadn't demonstrated his attachment to her, then he knew no other way. She had turned him down multiple times now. A surprise he cannot comprehend. He would not try again. He would have to let her go.

And that is what he did.

Days turned into weeks and those horrid weeks turned into months. Everyday the one night stand with TenTen becoming more hazy and distant even as he attempted to remember every moment and every word. It was a stupid thing to do. It's not healthy to linger on a fantasy and very uncharacteristic of him. But he was still searching for how he had gone wrong. She must have loved him at some point. Yet, as he is coming to realize, there is more than just love that matters. If she could not see herself happy within his clan, than their future would be short and terrible.

Surrendering to the fact, Neji directed his attention to real potential candidates. As he is constantly reminded by his Uncle and a few of the older men that knew about the awful private situation, the best way to get over a woman, is to get under one. A vile thought to be sure, but not far from the truth. Forcing his attention on suitors, allowed him to realize just how silly he had been. Thinking TenTen, a tomboy, a fighter, a feminist, and a independent fanatic would make him a suitable wife was now laughable. Compared to the women he had met recently, it had become clear. She would have made a very horrible Hyuga.

As the months turned to a year, Neji didn't even think about TenTen anymore. Aside from Lee forcing the topic every so often, telling him about her life, he knew nothing else about her, nor did he need too. She was doing the same thing he was, moving on. It didn't matter that life felt incomplete. Every morning, he struggled with a hole missing in his chest. It became so much a part of him, he expected it when his eyes opened. It would lessen throughout the day as his mind wandered to more important things like training, clan troubles, and thankfully on missions, he didn't feel it all. It was perhaps that reason he took every mission offered to him, even as mundane and troublesome as an escort.

One could say it was inevitable that after so many missions and months of avoidance, he would walk into the Hokage's office and TenTen would be there. Like him, she paid no attention to his entrance as he took no effort to look at her and listened more intently to the words out of the Hokage's mouth. His body felt tighter than a drawn bow string.

When dismissed, Neji spun on his foot and left the room before TenTen could move. He told himself he needed to pack supplies as they only had an hour before they had to leave. There was no reason to be nervous around her, or bitter. After a year, surely he doesn't care.

With his bag packed, he waited on the outskirts of the village till she dropped beside him. And though her eyes attempted to meet his, he took off down the road and she a few steps behind him. It was quiet and quiet it remained for the longs hours walking to the diplomat's village.

They picked him up as it was nearing sunset. The stranger didn't like silence as they did and chatted nonstop as they led him back to the village. Every hour that passed began chisteling at Neji's patience and TenTen had a knife in her hand, chipping at her nails, a sure sign she was just as agitated.

After the fifth, loud, obnoxious, most obvious yawn from the dignitary, Neji offered that they take a break and though he acted perfectly capable to continue walking he took off into the woods, off the road to make camp. TenTen murmured, 'Great.' Under her breath but Neji chose to ignore it, snatching up firewood as he followed behind.

After the fire was set up and they ate their traveling supplies, the diplomat stretched out on the ground and promptly fell asleep leaving TenTen and Neji in the quiet of the crackling fire and the unfinished conversations of a year before. Another hour past, a torturously slow and agonizing hour that seemed to mimic the depths of hell.

A whisper broke through the silence, "You're being ridiculous." TenTen finally spoke full of venom.

Neji's anger was brimming and he snapped back lowly, "I'm being ridiculous? You have become so practice at the silent treatment, you are practically nonexistent."

"I've learned from years of your stoic, uncommunicative, immature attitude."

"Immature? You have the audacity to call me immature."

His voice pitched a bit loud and the diplomat's snoring slightly was interrupted by the sound.

TenTen got up and Neji followed, placing space between them and the sleeping mission as she confronted him, still attempting to whisper as her anger escalated.

"Yes, you're immature. I needed space. I needed to think. But you were too stubborn and immature to understand that. A year, Neji, a whole fucking year."

"At any point, you could have stopped this. It is not like you don't know where I live."

"And chance meeting your woman suppressing Uncle? No thank you."

"Talking of immaturity, funny how your traits describe it so well." Her fists balled but Neji continued nonetheless fast and full of a year of suppressed upset, "You refused to listen to me. My Uncle's traits are not my own. Haven't I demonstrated that with years as your teammate? I have never suppressed you, nor would I. I fell in love with you as you are, not a silly idiotic of a woman bowing to those superior. But you are so full of your ridiculous ideals you refused to listen. If this is anyone's fault, it is yours."

"Mine? You asked me to marry you! What was I supposed to do with that? Tied down to a egomaniac with an obvious superiority complex that would sooner put shackles on my wrists than allow me to read a book."

"Proof you have no idea what our future could have been. Hyuga women are well educated-"

"Oh forgive me, the education comes before or after they're forced to carry your children."

"I do not want children!"

"Well, good, me either!"

"Good."

She paused, her arms crossed, her eyes darting in different directions before she growled out, "I don't cook either."

"I have servants. I don't want your awful cooking."

"Good. I wouldn't cook for you anyway."

"Fine."

"Great."

A pause.

Neji and Tenten stepped to each other at the same, their arms slipped around each other as their lips collided. Frantic in their connection, tongues battling messily relearning this intimate practice, finding each other's rhythm. Neji took her face in his hands, parting, panting, kissing her once more before pulling apart, meeting her red cheeks, her desperate gaze, and swollen lips, "Marry me."

She pressed back against him, kissing him, pulling at his shirt and between kisses and touches she forced out, "I was always going to marry you, you stubborn ass." His back hit a tree and his hands pulled at her clothes, untying, unbuttoning, pulling her pants down over her ass so he could grip the fat tissue and hold her against him. "Just not yet." She finished.

He kissed down her neck while her hands pushed at his pants, "A long engagement then." He murmured into her skin, burying his face between her breasts.

"I can do that." She pushed him to the floor and she pulled her pants off before sitting on his lap. Her hand between his legs, rubbing his length. He sucked on his fingers briefly before he slipped them inside her. Her mouth went wide against his own, panting, eyes squeezed shut. "Your clan." She moaned.

Neji observed her face, relearning the spots inside her that drove her crazy. She rocked on his fingers and the wetness increased with each passing minute "What about it?"

"Where will we live?" She pulled his hand away, gripping his shaft and with the tip pressed to her entrance, he held her hips to guide her slowly down. Her breath caught in a quiet, suppressed moan. She bit her lips to stop any sound from escaping but the moment he was fully inside her, Neji himself forgot about their ward and a groan pushed out of his throat. TenTen rested her forehead against the side of his face, breathlessly giggling.

"We'll buy a house on the outskirts." He lifted her up only to bring her back down again and she set the pace of their lovemaking, her knees digging into the ground with her hands on his shoulders. "We'll lose the servants. You'll have to cook."

She smiled distracted, "We'll eat out a lot."

"That's fine with me."

TenTen kissed him, their thoughts forgotten as she rode him hard and quick, acknowledging they were on a mission and needed to increase their pace. He watched her, waited until that final moment all sounds ceased and her mouth opened. Her nails dug into his shoulder and he increased the pace, thrusting inside her to help her reach her peak. Then she came crashing down and he released inside her, wrapping his arms so tight around her, she couldn't move.

He panted against her chest, swallowing, licking his lips. Her body completely relaxed, dropping her forehead on his shoulder.

His fingers went through her hair, kissing her neck, her cheek and then met her lips, "Do you really not want children?"

A smile broke on her lips, "Ask me again in ten years."

He smirked, nudging his nose with hers, "After you finish freeing all the suppressed women of the world, of course."

"Of course."

He chuckled against her.

\- END

That's it guys, short and sweet. Going away for my birthday! Send me any ideas and I will think about them on my vacation.


End file.
